


The Dullahan with Sunlight in his Eyes

by yamisionnach



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Death, F/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamisionnach/pseuds/yamisionnach
Summary: A young Ellana Lavellan meets the headless taker of Souls, the Dullahan. He is not as she expects... (incomplete, un-beta'd) Update: Completed chapter 2!





	1. Chapter 1

A quiet prayer filled the night air. Candles barely illuminating an unmarked grave as a cloaked figure spoke. With a gentle wave of her hand vines crept forth to cover the grave, concealing it as if it had been there for years. Ellana wished for nothing to bother her dear mother’s resting body; when the moon peaked through the thick clouds a form caught the light. Ellana’s soul stood next to her daughter and they spoke a prayer for the dead together. The ghostly woman placed her hands over Ellana’s hood and pushed it down, revealing her daughter’s large, childlike eyes and pale skin. She kissed her daughter’s head as the sound of hooves approached.

The Dullahan came for the souls of the departed. Ellana knew the stories, she feared the headless man whom came for the dead. Never look upon him or you shall perish next but Ellana could not turn her eyes from her mother even as she stepped into the death coach. The black cloth moving as if she still lived and then her ghostly form disappeared as the clouds swallowed the moon again.

A voice called out, demanding her attention and her eyes locked with a pair that were gold and burned like a candle in the pitch darkness. Throat tightening, she gasped out a breath, she would be the next to die. The Dullahan would take her next. She expected a shower of blood for her actions but only found a body large and imposing and those eyes coming closer. He had dismounted and was approaching her and she feared. Finally, she turned her eyes away and clutched her unlit torch to her chest; maybe he would forgive her and send her on her way.

Fingers so cold turned her head up from her chest to look into those eyes once more. Ellana offered a silent prayer to the Mother that the earth take her body because the Dullahan would have her soul.

“Speak girl.” He demanded of her. Her voice was caught in her throat and she only managed broken cries of fear. “There is nothing to fear.” Ellana could feel the tears burning in her eyes and moths in her chest, the fear of hunts was nothing compared to meeting the soul taker, despite his words.

“Girl, I am Cullen, fear me not. Your name is one I will never speak.” ‘Cullen’ placed his severed head on his neck, the seam separating the two still present; free hands now free came to hold her shoulders. A shiver shook her body from head to toe; his hands were colder than ice. Cullen’s entire being radiated a coldness that her cloak could not keep out. The very presence of Cullen was seeping into her body and soul.

“I am Ellana…” She tried to comply with his demand. His neutral expression turned into a displeased scowl before it softened and he pulled her in closer, the cold of his body fading into something warm but not comforting.

“I know. Speak, to me.” He was more gentle this time; it was more of a request than a demand. Still she struggled with words and found herself voicing the only thought in her mind.

“Will you kill me and take my soul?”

“No. I am before you, for I have been enthralled by your eyes. I have never seen such beauty.”

Ellana stared up into his eyes and felt that he only spoke the truth. Her mother often said that her eyes contained a magic that could never be captured or shared. Eyes colored a green that only fairies and the dead could see for their true beauty. Ellana never believed those words, she always felt her eyes were nothing special but now those words rang as death knells in her ears. 

“Be mine.” His voice was cold, harsh, demanding.

“I cannot.” She whispered to Cullen. She feared inevitable death, he need only speak her name and strike her dead on the spot but he only sighed. He did not release her from his hold but looking upon his face, she saw his pain, saw not darkness but a man.

“What do you know of me?” Confusion in her eyes, she found herself searching his face for answers. He was nothing like the legend her mother told her, his face was beautiful. His lips did not stretch from ear to ear, they were so normal save for the scar that cut in, pink and jagged. His skin was tanned, not that of moldy and rotten cheese. Even his hair was completely unexpected; it was like golden threads that caught the moon light.

“Only lies it seems…” She sheepishly replied, lowering her head again, he did not tip her chin up this time. Instead, Cullen pressed a hot, dry kiss to her forehead and embraced her with both arms holding their bodies close. He smelled of dirt and spices and candle wax, things she was familiar with. The spices she could smell warded off illness and fatigue; she made many a potion with her mother that used them.

“No, not lies. Those stories true. This form, my face… You see them for the same reason I desire you. Your eyes, you see things others cannot.” Cullen’s head was upset from his neck and Ellana felt it fall to her shoulder. “Ride with me, see this world through my eyes.”

The arm that had been behind her came to retrieve the head, tucking it at his side where it had been when he dismounted his horse. His other hand still was at her waist, holding her carefully and encouragingly as he slowly moved towards his coach. The cold air about him returned and she followed if only to escape the biting chill.

Cullen moved in front of her, offering his hand to help her into the rider’s seat of the coach. She took it, realizing only now his leather gloves were luxurious, something a nobleman would wear. All his clothing was actually quite lovely, nothing he wore was of poor quality. The thing that drew her in closest was the fur that was wrapped around Cullen’s shoulders, it was a lion’s mane. Ellana had only ever seen the creatures in a book but that striking red mane… Her small hand combed through the fur when Cullen walked away, he lifted his head and smiled softly back at her.

Cullen mounted his horse and the moved off into the night.

Ellana watched at every stop, Cullen would welcome with a wave of his hand the souls of the departed. They were all kind in death, her kind was normally shunned by the villagers. ‘Witches’ to them were always the bright, the learned, the young or old women that would travel to their home seeking to trade items. Ellana waved back at the dead as her mother taught her; Cullen’s eyes would fall on her then, a subtle smile on his lips. Pride, maybe? Was he proud of her? Was it because she proved that she could see something humans could not?

In the far countryside Cullen stopped on the old road to turn his eyes down to a ditch just off to the side, forlorn. Ellana knew this legend, where he stopped there would be a death. Someone would die there and Cullen would come to collect their soul. He whispered a name, something short and exotic to her ears and Cullen turned his head to the stars above. She looked up to and had to gasp, it was dazzling. The sky was awash with so many different colors of blacks, blues and greens; stars twinkled in so many colors and they formed a river of gems and jewels. In the forest she had never seen anything like this. The leaves were her best friends, always singing to her with the wind and making a soft bed for her to sleep in, feeding her fire when wood was scarce. At night the sky was black from the trees and leaves. This was… She looked at Cullen and found his eyes looking into hers. The sky was beautiful but his eyes were blazing, burning warm and inviting. She did not look back up at the sky even when they moved on and he turned from her, she longed to look into those eyes again. 

The night continued until the moon fully set, a brief time between absolute night and dawn. They returned to her home in the dense woods, a wisp of smoke rising from the chimney, remains of a dying fire. Cullen dismounted and offered his hand to help her from the coach, in a manner like before when she rode with him. His head left resting on the bench so his body could pull her in close; it spoke from behind her.

“Be mine.” Ellana swallowed hard, she was still hesitant. Cullen had indeed showed her the world through his eyes and she thought it was beautiful; everything was beautiful through his eyes. Even his coach that was so menacing but now was so warm and welcoming but… “Come with me.” He gathered her fully, her petite frame lifted so easily in his arms. He took her into the coach of all places. She expected rotten bodies, bones, anything that was macabre, but there was nothing like that.

In the coach there were piles of leather bound books, some as thick as grand tomes. In the middle there was a lush bed covered in sheets that were rich shades of blues and purples; a warmth filled her as if there was a fire burning inside. In the windows there were candles so a warm glow illuminated the small space. Cullen’s body laid her into the sheets and it felt like she was laying in freshly cleaned cotton. So soft and wonderful.

Cullen disappeared for a moment and returned with his head, slipping into the coach beside her and settled his head on a pile of books. Ellana kept her eyes on Cullen’s face as his body removed her cloak and then wrapped his arms around her.

“This is my home in a sense. While my task is never complete I do have moments of respite. I can read, I can rest even as my body drives the coach to collect souls.” He explained, as if it was mundane to speak of such things. “Be mine if only for this night, ma vehnan.”

“Mala vehnan?” Ellana had not heard her mother tongue in many years, her mother and father barely spoke it before his passing and not once since but it was a comfort. The Dullahan, Cullen, spoke her tongue to express his desire… She….

“Ar lath ma, vhenan.” Ellana reached out and placed her hand on Cullen’s cheek, his stubble a foreign concept since all the men she personally had known never grew hair on their faces. She dared to rub her fingers over his lips scar before pressing her fingers to his lips, he kissed them gently and then her palm when she moved that little bit closer.

“Ir nar.” She whispered, giving herself to him. Riding gloves and red maned cloak was discarded into a pile by the bed; his fingers were rough with calluses and unbearably warm. So hot against her skin as his hands moved under her dress and over her legs. Cullen hefted the layers out of the way, as best her could, and his entirely too warm hand met her opening. She had never been touched there and she froze, he was so forward. It was… Her eyes met his, even as his chest pressed against her back and his fingers were touching her so intimately. She was scared… She reached out, her fingers pressed against his cheek.

“Will I be your first?” His lips moved against her hand, voice low and soothing.

“Yes… I…” Cullen’s other hand reached up and over her, grasping his head to pull it closer. Cullen’s head was placed on the pillow while his body turned her about so she was laying on her back, strong hands holding her down by the shoulders. 

“I know. Vehnan, place you trust in me.” She did. She could. While a normal boy would lean in to kiss her Cullen could not, he asked with his eyes and a hand pressing into her hair. She kissed him tentatively, only pushing firmly when their eyes slid shut. It was intimate. It was her first kiss. It would forever rest warm and comforting in her memories. His lips were dry and chapped, his scar was rubbing against her lip as she tilted her head. Cullen pressed his tongue to her lips and she opened them, he guided her, tongue against tongue. She ran her hand through his blonde curls, accidentally upsetting his head and breaking their kiss.

“I am sorr….” Cullen clicked his tongue softly, silencing her. His body shifted suddenly, his hand pushing his head closer to her face and the other suddenly pressed along her opening. She gasped and squirmed and his finger slowly and carefully entered her. She did not know what… It was itchy, it was uncomfortable and she reached down and sought out his hand under her dress. His other hand came to grab hers, his face falling into the space between her neck and shoulder.

“Hold my face with your hands vahnan. Forgive me for not foreseeing this problem.” The soft pillow muffled Cullen’s voice but it did not stop her from hearing him. Ellana stopped reaching for the hand that was now inside her, instead she brought both hand to hold Cullen’s head, their lips just touching. His hand moved and she was very much aware that nearly all his fingers were now inside her, the itch was now a burn that she had no idea what to think of. Pleasure, pain? What was she supposed to be feeling?

She kissed Cullen when she felt so very overwhelmed, kissing was simple and it was something that she liked. It helped, it helped the burning between her legs and that feeling, that place between pain and pleasure, became something wonderful. Her grip on his head weakened and slipped from her fingers, his face now pressed between her small breasts. Ellana’s voice was high, she was whimpering out in pleasure. This was…

Cullen was panting heavily into her chest; this woman was distressingly beautiful and he could not help himself. He remembered, a very long time ago, before he was the headless rider that he was once in love with a young woman. A beautiful, powerful woman; her eyes were green and she went off to war. She came back in a box… He buried her and prayed, prayed to the Maker that he could escort her to her afterlife. Death came and removed his head, declared him Dullahan.

He made love to that woman he lost, he wanted that feeling back.

He felt that with this beautiful woman, his body no longer rotting, no longer cold… His hands retreated from her opening, leaving her breathless, confused. He could not see her face with his eyes buried in the fabric of her dress but he could feel, his hands moved to touch his body. Moving by feel lower and lower until they could undo the ties of his breeches, freeing the arousal of his human self. He gave himself a firm stroke just to be sure, it would not fail the moment he could finally be one with the woman underneath him. It was carnal, it had been eons, he had no idea that he was capable of feelings these again. The moment his eyes met Ellana’s he was aware that he had once been a man, that she was beautiful. Then she responded in kind, she saw him for the man he was, not the monster he is.

“Let me see you Vahnan; I beg of you.” Her hands gripped his hair, pulling harder than was necessary. Pain, he felt pain… She raised his head, holding it high about her and he could see it all. The absolute picture of a beauty taken by pleasure. His body now instructed by his eyes pressed his arousal to her opening, entering her heat. After so long he still knew what to do, still instructed his hips to move and his fingers to find and play with the nub of flesh that made all women scream. Scream she did, he froze because she sounded like she was dying.

“Vahnan! Speak! Ella…” He was so close to speaking her name but his head fell again and she had gone limp. Her heart was still beating, he could feel her life at the point they were one. She had not died but fainted. Cullen pulled out of her, tucked himself away and righter her clothing. He lifted his head and looked down at her again; she was a beauty that was terribly rare.

He felt his heart beat for her… Carefully Cullen placed his head upon his neck and felt the skin stich itself back together. The seam that separated the two was gone. Ever so carefully, he took the precious Ellana from the carriage; his cloak wrapped around her to protect her from the chill. The carriage had a new rider; the headless body bowed to him and snapped the bone whip to spur on the horses.

Cullen was human again…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have finished Chapter 2! The direction has changed, for those of you who had read it before. I hope you all like it!

The morning brought only grey skies and cold air.

Ellana woke with a chill clinging to her skin not unlike the chill of death. She pulled the tattered blanket tighter to her body and willed the fireplace to light. Ash shifted and she heard the crackle of fire, the sound brought the smallest of smiles to her face. Mother… As clan leader, she taught all of her kin that the will and the words could cause miracles. Even in such a state of mourning Ellana retained to will to care for herself.

Eyes slid shut; she was ready to return to the land of dreams and walk with the stories of her people when the sound of heavy boots came through her door. A hunter? A thief? A murderer seeking a victim no one would miss? Ellana wished, willed for anything to save her when a warm hand in leather caressed her face. A plaid lock tucked back into the rest of her hair and a too warm cloak laid over her. It smelled of wax, of herbs… Of a dream she could have sworn was only a dream. The Dullahan… Cullen.

Ellana dared to turn herself so that she could take in the being that shared her quiet home. It was indeed the man from the night before; she would never forget the eyes burning like the flames that decorated his coach. The eyes that met hers were, they did not burn. Candle flame was now the rising sun. The blazing heat burned her from the insides out; her face felt hot and she was suddenly aware of how much sweat was building up on her skin. She shied away, using the bulk of the large cloak to hide herself from him.

Cullen did not pursue. She had expected the same insistence as the night before but instead he only pulled up a chair far too small for a man of such stature and he waited. So quietly, only his slow, deep breathing heard aside from the crackling fire. For a moment that kept getting longer, it was peaceful. As if, her family was there with her once again. She could not handle that feeling, not after last night.

Ellana slowly pushed the cloak off her and sat up in bed. Cullen had stripped her of her travelling clothes and placed her in her sleeping gown. She was embarrassed on his behalf. She offered the smallest of smiles to him and he practically beamed like a ray of sun in return. It was a shame he was a taker of the dead when he was clearly a being of light…

“Dearest Ellana.” Color drained from her face, all the warmth sucked from her bones and she clenched her chest in fear. He swore! He swore he would never speak her name! She waited for death. His hands came and took hers, so warm. His heart like a war drum… Pounding so hard. A heart beat…

“You… You are…” He smiled and squeezed her hands tight.

“I am vahnan, Ellana.” Let the mother and father, the dire wolf take her because he was alive! And so desperately in love with her. Despite the warmth of the man before her, Ellana felt a chill in her gut. Guilt and fear.

A single night giving herself to a creature that she never sought to see again… She gave her voice, her word to be his and only his because it was that one night. This was… She could not give herself to a human. Not to him. She belonged to her kind… Her eyes spoke what voice could not and Cullen was saddened. His smile drooped into a sadness she felt at the base of her spine. They simply could not be…

“You do not want me…” Cullen’s hands let go, he retreated into his own space. “I… You only accepted me because I was a creature, because I held such power over you…” Cullen’s face twisted into one in disgust, into one of a man that was angry with himself. He stood with such speed that the chair fell to the floor with a loud crack. He rushed to the door, pounding a fist into the frame with enough power to shake the entire hut. “I am a fool! Eons walking this world and I have learned nothing! Seeking sway over a love that was never mine to have.”

“Cullen…” Her voice was weak; Cullen turned to face her. Even though he had become human once again he retained his noble appearance, still was a man that could, did hold sway over her. “I am… I am sworn to my people. Expected to lead, to carry my child of pure blood but… I care about you… It may not be love… May not be the love you seek, yet, but please, I beg of you… I am not someone to suffer so much over.” Ellana carefully pulled the heavy cloak closer; she knew it would only hurt them both in the future but… She looked at him through the red mane that he wore and his expression changed. He looked at her with hope and a love she did not feel worthy of.

“Your words can work miracles my lady.” Ellana wanted to laugh having been addressed with such a title but she could not find her voice. She had promised more than she had the power to give.

They sat silent for a long while, long enough that Cullen had add another log to the fire and return to the chair where he had been sitting, after standing it back up. It was a comfortable silence but only because there was an understanding between them. Ellana knew Cullen would love her, forever even if she did not love him back. After all, his will alone transformed him into an immortal creature so that he could escort his previous love to the afterlife.

Eventually the world turned on and she stepped out of the bed, the heavy cloak in her arms before she turned it back over to Cullen. His hands lingered where they touched her arm when he took it but he was respectful, wrapping the cloak around himself and staying out of her way.

“Cullen… How long… How many eons have passed since you became the Dullahan?” Cullen’s eyes hardened, clearly a painful thought and she made to stop him from reliving such pain. He spoke before she could.

“Too many, I have seen hundreds of wars; the fall and rise of your people more times than I can count. Still, every rise and fall of life they do return, even if their features change.” With those words, he gestured to her eyes, her ears, and she was confused; unconsciously she ran her hands over the point in the high arch of her ear. His hand reached out to her other ear, touching the matching point with a delicate touch. Nostalgia in his eyes.

“The magic that my people wield, do you…?” He waved his hand dismissively.

“No, I am no mage as you are; magic may take many forms but what remains true is that your people wield it with ease, natural from birth. Only two era did I see my people and yours freely control it. One they travelled to the stars. I saw them, I watched them build ships of metal and fire and become stars. I met those poisoned by lyrium stone, their magic unleashed while others died from their poison. It was a strange and wondrous time; I travelled among the stars to retrieve those lost on worlds unknown to me…” Cullen’s eyes were glazed over with memories, far too many to belong to a single man.

Ellana knew nothing of the stone, lyrium was unknown to her and she was too scared to ask. It was a poison but it could give them power. She sat at the table trying to picture what he was speaking of but she could not. All her life she learned of the veil, of the gods that lived in the stars and in her dreams; how could…? She shook to her core yet she wanted to know even more. A brief thought passed and she latched onto it.

“Does your appearance change with the passing era? How do you…?” She did not even finish when he stood before her with armor, dark blue metal with a texture she knew to be too intricate to be pressed there. His appearance was not entirely different but key things had changed, the hair slicked back as if wet with fat and his stance one not of nobility but of command. She had seen her father stand that tall when he demanded that she never leave their clan because of the dangers she would face. She felt her back straighten and her eyes turn to the ground, this was not a person whom was born with power but a war hero that had earned his command.

A blue light covered one eye and she saw words she could not read, slowly moving along what appeared to be glass. The glass thin, etched, and fused with metal that tucked behind his ear, matching the curve perfectly.

Ellana blinked and he had returned to his riding clothes.

“What was…?” Cullen very gently placed a gloved finger to her lips and quieted her words.

“A past life you needn’t worry yourself over.” He returned to his chair, removing his gloves and tucking them away when he sat. Ellana was unsure what to say, if she should say anything but it mattered not when Cullen slipped off the layers of his clothing and sat only wearing a white tunic, pants and boots. She turned her eyes away, his form was strong and broad and she felt heat in her chest and loins upon seeing it.

“What are you doing?” She asked with the softest of voices; she did not want to accuse him of anything if he his actions were innocent.

“I thought it best to work on your garden and roof, the wind shrieks through the rotten wood. A little care and all will be good as new.” Cullen stood and rolled up the tunic sleeves; now shamed for thinking him incapable of controlling his lust she turned to look upon him fully. Truly a fine man, a blessed husband to a human woman. That thought aside Ellana felt shock over the thought of his fine undergarments soiled by the moss and dirt.

“Oh no, please. Do not ruin your clothes… I can lend you my father’s clothing; they will be far too small but… It pains me to see such finery damaged by soil and wood…” She stared far too long at the thick, sturdy arms; she had felt them but seeing them was all too much. He stopped and waited without saying a word; she excused herself to the back of the house and dug out the leather wrapped package that contained her father’s belongings. Ellana dug out the largest of the clothing and returned to Cullen. He had stripped his shirt from his back; frozen in place upon seeing his scarred form and the muscles moving under it.

Mother always said to fear a man that compared to a wolf… She understood those words now.

“Thank you Ellana… Though I honestly do not understand why you care so much about my clothing.” He took the clothing from her hands and excused himself outside. Ellana remained in that spot until her legs gave out. Never, not once in her young life had she felt so helpless. No longer did she fear the dire wolf, not when Cullen loved her.

As Cullen cleared and plowed the garden, she remained inside and sat at the table with a lost look on her face. She could see memories of her mother and father sitting at the table with her and they shared the most longing of glances. Her father was not her mother’s first love but he loved her deeply and she returned that love the best she could; ‘marriage is naught but a binding spell between two souls, our love is for you esha'lin’. Ellana always thought that she would only find love for a child between her and her husband but… What was love for another that was not for family?

She heard his heavy form on her roof, dust and feathers of long gone birds fluttering down into the room. The idea of his form above her, looming like a bear over a fresh kill… She burned inside, heart aflutter with that picture in her mind. Was that love? Surely not, she had felt the burning before, at times in the night she would burn with desire and want something. She never knew what to do; only that pressing against her opening would soothe it a little. She did not know that she desired a man, his loins entwined with hers. It was a revelation she expected on her wedding night.

Cullen grunted and the hut shook, he was hammering patches into the roof. His exertion brought color to her cheeks, her hand dropping to her knee and clenching the fabric there. She was burning from the inside out. Another grunt and she pressed her knees together, fighting the desperation to press against her loins. The knowledge that her fingers against her flesh would not soothe her kept her seated, just listening to the sounds above her.

Cullen called her to her, explaining that he had done all her could without more wood to replace the pieces that had rotten or broken. Even though his voice was clear and loud, Ellana yelled back that she could not understand him and asked him to meet her in the garden. His feet were heavy once again and then a heavy body landed just beyond the wall; he had jumped to the ground. Outside they met next to the garden, her eyes taking in the perfectly straight and ready mounts of soil. Should the weather be in her favor and she plant now, she would be the first to harvest come summer.

“The garden… You have done such marvelous work…”

“Before I was a soldier, I was the son of a farmer. It is good to see I am still capable of such.” Sadness filled his words and she offered her hand to his, tightening her grip as her mother had done for her when her father had passed. She called it an anchor, something to hold you in place so that do not drift too deep into memory.

“You were saying… about the roof?” His eyes turned and caught hers; it felt like an earthquake beneath her feet.

“Ah, yes. I have done what I can but without replacement tiles then I will not be able to repair it any further.”

“What you have done is more than enough, thank you for this.” Ellana turned her eyes back to garden, picturing it in full glory once again. So many crops growing and the meals she could make. The fruits she could preserve. When her father passed, her mother struggled to keep the garden healthy because she was delicate, a mage not a laborer. She could not push the plow and the clan’s beast of burdens were for the hunting parties. Keeper always insisted that they should move back near the clan and swore not to spare a single hand of assistance until they rejoined the camp. Both persons far too stubborn, siblings fighting with words because their parents taught them not to fight with their fists. True siblings; that was why Ellana was to wed, give birth to a child and then ‘rightfully’ take her place as Keeper.

“Ellana?” Cullen called to her softly, running a finger along her cheek and tucking a stray plaid around her ear. She stood oddly stoic, her eyes staring into nothing and everything. Life was simple before she dared to wait for the Dullahan to escort her mother beyond. She had her entire future laid out before her and then… Ellana turned her eyes from their distant stare to Cullen, usually so bright they were dull and sad.

“I am lost. While I never looked to my future with joy or enthusiasm there was comfort in knowing it. My path was clear and walked before. My choice… My gift of sight; there is a path never travelled…” Ellana was not distant with her words but Cullen felt a distance there. She was trying to explain a feeling that he knew, honestly and completely the fear and curiosity of coming across a new path. There was no comfort. He would try anyway.

“You are implying that your planned future was fate. It was not fate but another giving you this choice. You could follow, or you could look elsewhere.” Ellana did not look away. Cullen offered a smile, gentle and welcoming. She took his hand.

“You want me to look to you.” There was no malice, no judgement. A fact presented so gentle, so light it was almost nothing.

“Of course.”

“The weight of your love is heavy and I feel that I will take advantage of you…” Cullen smiled, confident and charming. Ellana felt won over, however brief, as he knelt before her, taking her hand in his.

“It would honor me to serve you in any way. Should you take a path that leads you away from me I will welcome it as long as it is truly your choice, and you find happiness.” Ellana bowed her head in shame; she had already taken advantage of him and was continuing to give him hope for them.

“You ask only for consideration?”

“Of course.” There was the brightness, the beauty of her green eyes shining through as the weight of her feelings lifted. Cullen feared that the weight of him, of all that he was, would crush her gentle heart. She was still so young and so vulnerable, he had taken advantage of her the night before. She deserved to do the same to him. While their time together would likely not lead to intimacy, she was welcomed to all he could offer. Something had shifted. Before him was this beautiful woman smiling so bright that her cheeks were red and eyes scrunched shut.

“I had feared humans all my life, warned that they would use me. Would hurt me. Yet, before me kneels a human with kindness I have never seen before. I am unsteady but I have never felt such strength. You, Cullen, wield a magic that none of my people can.” Cullen laughed at this, dusting the dirt from his knees as he rose from the ground.

“My mother called it ‘decency’ although I am sure she meant ‘be not a cretin or childish’. In my youth I was crass and did not always follow her teachings but strive to now.”

“Do you… Do you think your mother would have liked me?”

“I did not know her well enough to say but my Father would have very much. Although, he would wish you had more confidence.” Ellana raised an eyebrow, noting how Cullen had turned away from her. She suspected that he knew that was uncalled for, even if she asked. A sigh escaped her lips and she felt very tired, it was cold and she had yet to eat. Too many emotions and revelations had taken everything out of her. Wordlessly she walked back inside, grasping her cloak and shielding herself from the cold.

The fire had gone out, as there was no wood to burn.

Ah… She had forgotten there was no wood for the fireplace. Her mother had been so cold near her end and Ellana had used it all. Cullen walked through the door, waiting for her.

“I have no more firewood and the chill nips at my nose.”

“Shall I retrieve some for you?” Ellana sat as he asked, folding her hands across her lap gently.

“I have no axe for you; it has sat rusting since last spring.”

“I humbly disagree that the axe is not useful to me. As long at the metal is strong and the handle intact, I can use it.” Unconsciously he flexed. Both of them startling as the seams of the sleeves split. Her cheeks darkened, his turned a blazing red. They shared laughter.

“It seems I have underestimated you, although I should not have given how easily you move me about. Let me retrieve the axe, it is best we address this now. While I am thinking about it, is there anything you cannot eat?” Calling back to ask she retrieved the axe from her parents’ room, it was smaller than she remembered…

“I have… not had a meal in eons… Whatever you make I shall eat to the last bite.” Cullen did not need to raise his voice, the low sound carried like when he was still the Dullahan. It worried him. Was he not human again? His neck ached, the room felt warm.

“Cullen?” Ellana looked up at him, not with fear but with concern.

“My apologies; for a moment I thought… I thought that I was about to ‘lose my head.’” A hand rubbing along the back of his neck, his tilted away from the pressure.

“Your eyes still burn with the sun, not with mourning candles.” His hand reached for her then, closing over her fingers on the axe handle. What a beautiful soul Ellana was, he loved her so deeply.

“Show me the trees to cut? I will be sure you have much wood to keep you warm.” He donned his cloak while she waited at the door. Ellana could not stop looking, what a creature this man was. His entire form took up her door. They walked along the forest path, listening to the birds sing and animals running through the underbrush. They came upon a dense area, the smaller trees almost dead, choked out by the towering elders.

“The smaller trees, they are weak and easy to carry back to the house. They will not survive in the shade, and the older trees grow better when they are removed.” Cullen did as instructed, quiet and oozing with strength. In no time, the small trees piled in the corner of the grove. Ellana focused her will and spoke low, encouraging vines to wrap around the trees. The walk back was quiet. Ellana following Cullen at a safe distance to marvel his form, all that wood barely making him bend under their weight. One of his arms hanging at his side with the axe…

The afternoon passed quickly, quicker than she ever knew. Heating the home, Cullen splitting wood and saving the widest pieces for repairing the roof. She gathered plants for dinner, making a simple stew that required only time and dried meat to make a meal. Being only the two of them it was honestly the liveliest her home had ever been. Cullen had an air about him, had a look in his eye whenever she caught him staring. She smiled gently when he did not look away, his own lip curling up in response. Night came with winds singing and a chill.

“Cullen…” Ellana wrung her hands, staring off into a corner. Cullen had changed back into his nicer clothes and was dusting the room. Probably just keeping busy but…

“Ellana?”

“I was… I… My home is not suited to having guest staying the night. I have no bedding, no blankets… I do not want to force you out no do I want to force you to sleep on the floor.”

“Forgive me for causing you such worry over this. I do not mind sleeping on the floor if you would ask it of me.”

“I…” Ellana looked at him, into those golden eyes and felt swept away by the kindness there. He wanted to ask for so much more but restrained himself. Nothing like the desperate Dullahan from last night. It was so strange to have seen so many sides of a person after such little time. Even more that the side he decided upon was a kind one. Nothing was right about her when she opened her mouth next. “Might I ask that you… Share my bed then?”

Cullen’s face brightened, shock in his eyes and on his lips. A light blush on his cheeks. Ellana felt her face burn with embarrassment.

“Ellana… Are you sure about this?”

“Only to sleep!” She spoke louder than intended, shocking herself. It was for his benefit she explain! It had nothing to do with the warmth in her belly or the fact that she felt an attraction to him. No, solely to lay the line that he could not cross.

“Might I make a request? When I was a boy I preferred sleeping in only my unders, would you mind if I did?” Ellana could not answer; she could only picture him in nothing but the small fold of fabric that made her unders. She looked away, turning back with tears in her eyes from the sheer embarrassment. Cullen was smirking.

“You!” Ellana stomped her foot and turned away, she was… He was! Ellana let out the lowest, angriest noise she could, growling even more as Cullen laughed at her. Nope! She was mad and he could sleep on the floor! She crawled into her bed and filled it as much as she could with her small body, Cullen was still laughing on the far side of the room. “You are very rude and can sleep on the floor!”

Cullen did not fight her. He laid his cloak along the floor that the foot of her bed and settled down for sleep. He had not stripped down, had not pushed the issue…

Ellana fall asleep curled up at the end of her bed, sharing her blanket by draping half over the edge. She didn’t want him to get too cold after all.


End file.
